Orange Love
by RedOktober
Summary: A commission fic I got a while back. Never got round to publishing so here you go! Both OCs are property of Lavasharks and not of me. And this was written in a format requested by him. I know the hearts suck but they were needed. Rated M for filth.


~Orange Love~  
~A Romantic Clopfic~  
~By RedOktober~  
~Commissioned By Lavasharks~  
~Dedicated to Lavasharks~

Sunset walked down the hall of the house, her ponytail bouncing softly as she walked, cantering happily along to her Brother's room. Her deep orange coat shined light from the hall window, her striped black and White mane and tail softly caressing her own figure, lined with seductive, supple curves and enforced with a very, very attractive flank. She reached the doorway and smiled.

"Hey Bro" She smiled, looking at the colt. Sharky was another attractive unicorn, his happy demeanour, and likeable Mohawk coupled with his athletic figure went well with his square glasses, and he was rewarded with a lot of female attention at school. However he also had a flank to live for, and found males giving him looks. One Red Pegasus Stallion in particular gave Sharky much attention. Sharky turned and faced his sister.

"Hi Sis, did you want something?" He replied, sitting down at his computer. Only after he had spoken had Sunset realised he was nervous, as if she'd interrupted something.

"What are you doing? Gaming? Ooohhh is it a new game?" she chirped, walking up to him and looking at his screen. He quickly closed the window but not before her brain clocked about 6 seconds of a curvy, thin Pegasus mare panting, melting underneath the powerful figure of a Pegasus male. Porn. Not only porn, Pegasus porn.

"Sharky... Y-you like Pegasi?" She said.

"Yeah... I do..." he replied, shamefully.

"Me too!" She smiled at him. Before smirking a little bit. Her mind was on fire, ablaze with new, seductive, downright filthy thoughts of her brother, even though she knew it was wrong, and it was her first time. She caught a breath of light musk from Sharky, before smirking and moving a hoof to his chest. "But... Surely Unicorns are the... Best, option?~" She scooned, her voice expressing lust Like never before at her hunk of a brother.

This Brother was also thinking a lot about what was happening. Every stallion at school talked about Sunset. About her curves, her muzzle, her flank. Sometimes it drove him crazy. But she was his sister! I mean... Maybe... If she wants it... Better to give my sister a first time?

"Sunset... I've never done t-this before..." He stuttered, his cheeks red.

"Neither have I. Let's change that~" Sunset replied coyly, dragging him onto a bed and pulling him into a deep, explorative kiss. The two dove their tongues into each other's mouths quickly, moving them round to explore the other. The fact is, neither had ever had a partner, so some of tonight was just taking what they could get.

Sunset enjoyed the warm, loving kiss, the sensations heightened by the fact that it was a stallion she loved. She had seen porn, and she knew the next step. She broke the kiss.

"Let's start this~" She commanded, fluttering her eyelids in front of Sharky and moving her head down slowly-

"No no no. We do it... Let's get to know each other first." Sharky said. He smiled and placed one hoof on his sister's stomach, it was soft... He placed the other on her flank, and was caught off guard when it sank a bit into the amazing rump of his sibling.

"Ohhhmygod! Do that again..." Sunset squirmed, Sharky nodded In surprise: Her flank was... Was heavenly! His sister had a very supple figure... He could see why she was popular with stallions. He moved both hooves to her rear, and dug them into the soft, pillowy, plump flank he loved, pulling the cheeks apart to experiment, and being rewarded with a luscious gasp from Sunset.

There wasn't much talking here... It was too awkward to talk yet. Sunset purred from her brother's handling, and herself moved her soft hooves all over Sharky's figure. His muscles, his chest, his legs... He was a true hunk. She nodded to Sharky and he lied back, partly pushed, as Sunset saw for the first real time a stallion's Pride.

Pride was the correct term! Sharky stood an impressive 9 inches, his orange base dissolving into orange blotches on the black, rippled with veins and topped with an early bead of precum, the sight of it made Sunset's mouth water. She knew their inexperience meant only one usable orgasm, and they both wanted it to be from the cream of the sexual crop;

Good, loving, vaginal sex.

"Sharky... I-it's so good..." She stuttered, Sharky chuckled.

"Can I see you?" He asked, Smirking. Sunset nodded, and, with blush cheeks, lay back a bit and spread her fleshy, toned legs to reveal to Sharky her marehood.

Sharky's cock throbbed. Her two gorgeous legs met up to reveal a smouldering entrance. Her tailhole was small and discreet, but looked like fun for another time. Her lips were wet, and puffed out; Sunset was at her peak arousal, and her body showed it. Her marehood, her flesh demanded a stallion, and her mind craved her brother. Sharky drooled a bit. All this succulent flesh, this fantastic mare, was his to enjoy. And it was orange! His sister! The taboo of incest flooded both of them and turned them on more than anything else.

Sharky lowered his own head and proceeded like a gentlecolt, to lick his sister. The moment his Tongue stroked that slit between her legs, her legs responded, slamming together and into Sharky's head, making his ears ring. Nonetheless he started gliding his Tongue across his sibling's labia.

"Ohhhh~ Sharky!~ B-but !~ Ahhh!~ Oh!~ 3 3"Sunset moaned. The first moan Sharky had heard from her, it drove him to pedal his Tongue across her lips faster, his Tongue striking her clitoris consistently. His inexperience was made up for by his eagerness, and Sunset soon found herself driven over the edge.

"Sh-Sharky!~ N-NOO-OOOOOHHHH!~~~~333" She cried in bliss as her entrance clamped on itself, and flooded Sharky's muzzle with a generous amount of orange flavoured Juice. Orange. So much Orange. Sharky lapped up every drop of the sweet nectar, although it took him a while, and sighed.

"Enjoy that, Sis?"

"Yes!~ But why...?"

"Mares recover" He smiled. Sunset gasped, he was prioritising her enjoyment! She immediately dived her muzzle down and rotated her body, engulfing his member instantly. The size of it caught her off guard, and she gagged, so decided to bob her head and roll her Tongue round the shaft.

"Ohhhf~ Sunset...~ Don't go too far~ 3" Sharky said, Sunset blinked, and kept her eyes closed as she serviced him, her eyelashes looking sexy on her face. She continued bobbing her head, swimming her Tongue around, exploring every vein of his member, every particular pleasure point, and she loved it. She enjoyed sucking cock!

"Ohgod Sunset!~ S-stop!~" Sharky ordered. Sunset did so and popped his member out of her mouth, leaving it with saliva sliding down it's shaft. They both knew Sharky wasn't going to last long. They both knew this wasn't going to be like porn. And in a way, they preferred it like that.

"Okay brother, now for the real fun~" Sunset said slyly. Unbeknownst to her, if Sharky had forgot the next step, he wouldn't have lasted 30 seconds inside her. However he took the initiative and grabbed a condom, unwrapping it and placing it on his cock. The sight of a condom was hot to both of them.

"Are you safe...?" He asked.

"No..." She said. She bent over and raised her tail, revealing her plump flank, and moist entrance to her brother. Sharky got behind her but didn't mount, rubbing her flank and guiding his member towards her, before popping that flared head into her with a squeeze.

"Oohhh! Big Brother!~" She moaned. She had used a dildo before, so the feeling of penetration was nothing new, but... Her toys were cold plastic, unable to give way. Sharky was softer, warmer... There was give. The feel of a true stallion inside her, and Sharky was a true stallion, was so much better compared to anything else.

"Sharky... I have no hymen... Bury inside me..." She chirped, Sharky immediately but slowly hilting himself inside her. Through His glasses he saw Sunset's head, just popping out from her shoulders. Even her back was a sexy image, and one which drove him to start thrusting, gyrating his hips into his sister, making them both moan in pleasure, Soon light fwaps could be heard, sometimes alongside the rubber squeal of the condom. Even with the condom, Sharky was no superstallion, and the warmth and tightness of Sunset's core was ramping him up to the edge.

"Ohgod!~ Ahh!~ Sharky!~~ T-Take off the rubber!~3"

"But!-"

"Ohhh DO IT!~ Morning-After!~ Ahhhh!~~ 33" Sharky quickly slipped out and pulled the condom off, before shoving himself inside Sunset again.

"S-Sunset!~ OhhMyGOD!~~ 3 Rrrrggh!~3" The new sensations drove Sharky wild, as he pounded Sunset's plump flank, delicious mounds of plump flesh wrapped around Sharky's member as it clenched around him with a velvety vice grip of warmth and wetness.

"Ohhhh sooo BIG!~ Ahh!~ I'm cumming Brother!~ I'm cumming!~3" Sunset moaned, The large slab of stallion inside her, of her brother, drove her over the edge as she came a second timing, releasing a torrent of juices onto the bedsheets, lubing herself up as she tightened immensely around Sharky's cock.

"M-Me too!~ Ahh!~ Rrrgggh!~ 3" Sharky pounded a few final times into his sister and released, pumping his young seed into her teenage marehood, flooding her insides with orange flavoured cum and moaning as he came. After a long orgasm, with countless streaks and shots of cum unloaded into the unicorn mare, Sharky relaxed, panting, he adjusted his glasses and slipped out, falling beside Sunset and spooning her softly as she oozed her brother's cum.

"We have to do this a lot... I love you bro.. 333" Sunset said, romantically looking into Sharky's eyes, through the glasses.

"I love you too Sis 3" He said, confirming the start of a loving and romantic incestuous relationship. Then, there was a knock at the door. Not that of their mother... It was somepony else.

"Hello?" A small, but masculine voice asked from outside.

_~End~_


End file.
